The present invention relates to fire fighting equipment having a release device that is activated at a predetermined release temperature. The release device may be, e.g., a glass ampoule or a fuse, which breaks or melts, respectively, at the predetermined release temperature and thereby releases, i.e., activates, a spray head to spray extinguishing liquid.
The nominal release temperature may be, e.g., about 70.degree. C. Usual release elements are, however, heated up to the release temperature rather slowly. At a fire in a hotel room or in a ship cabin, for example, the temperature in the room or cabin has time to rise to some 300.degree. C.-400.degree. C. before release takes place in conventional sprinkler installations.
Recent so-called fast response sprinklers are, in similar situations, capable of release at a room or cabin temperature of about 200.degree. C.-250.degree. C. A measure of the release rate generally used is a so-called Response Time Index (RTI). Conventional sprinklers have a Response Time Index of about 300; the "fast" sprinklers mentioned above have a Response Time Index of about 50.